This is gonna be fun
by FlowerSmasher1
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are already a couple in this stroy. Mikan is a beautiful, sleek, very smart and capable girl, who never earned the name 'Polka dots' because Natsume never got a chance to peak under her skirt, because she never wears skirts.
1. Chapter 1, I do not own Gakuen Alice

"If you don't do this mission, you know you will get punished." I heard persona say in that terrible voice of his

"So you're asking me to go out and risk my life when you could easily do the mission yourself?" Natsume asked incredulously.

"Yes. I don't feel like doing the mission myself. So you have to." He said

"I don't have to do anything." Natsume said and turned his back to Persona. As he was walking away, Persona grabbed his wrist, restraining him. Natsume grunted in pain as his skin turned black where Persona's hand was.

"I said you have to do this. It is not your choice. You will do this, or you will get punished. And so will all your other classmates." At this remark, Natsume bowed his head down and slightly nodded. This pissed me off.

"_Come"_ I said in my mind. In a matter of seconds, a huge Magpie landed on my hand. "You know what to do." I said, and pointed toward Persona. "Him." I said and the bird flew off.

"Hey Persona, heads up!" I screamed at him. Both he and Natsume looked this way. Persona looked pissed and annoyed, and Natsume just smirked. Persona looked up right as a gooey white substance landed on his face, Bird crap. He wiped it off, but couldn't get it all. I was laughing me head off, while Natsume tried not to laugh.

"Mikan Sakura, You will be punished for that action. Get off of that roof right now and face your consequence." He said.

"Ha! In your dreams Persona!" I said. Right after I said that, he appeared next to me and tried to grab me as I danced out of his reach. This was going to be fun. "Hahaha! Catch me if you can!" I yelled as I launched myself off the roof and grabbed Natsume's hand as we both ran for it.

"He's going to be pissed!" Natsume screamed exuberant. When we were about two miles away from Persona, I stopped and grabbed Natsume's wrist. The black ink like substance was spreading. I put my hand over his injury, and used my stealing alice to heal him.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"No problem, it was fun." I said smiling. "We should do thi-"I stopped as I felt my long auburn hair get yanked back.

"Fun was it?" Persona said as he put his hand to my face to try to poison me.

"Don't you remember I have the nullification alice as well?" I asked, elbowing him in face making him let go of me. "If it's me and Natsume your up against, you won't win! I said as I and Natsume took off again.

"I will kill you Sakura!" He yelled, launching himself at me. Just as he was about to grab my arm, a wall of flame appeared between me and him.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Natsume said in a deadly voice. "And you are the only one who is allowed to do missions anymore. Jino won't be very happy about this." Natsume said as we took off running again.

"So I guess I have to punish Persona. again," Jino said. "So be it. Go back to your dorms now. It's getting late. oh, Mikan, one more thing. You need to wear the correct uniform at Gakuen Alice from now on" He said"

"You know that won't happen." I said. I was wearing dark denim jeans with a black tight fitting shirt that had a hood, running shoes, and I had an alice stone around my neck.

"Make it happen." He said.

"Okay." I said, lying.

"Oi, Natsume, I'm going to get a cat from the pet store tomorrow, wanna come to central town with me?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun." He said. "See you tomorrow Mikan. He said.

"Yea, see you." I said walking up to my room. My room had black walls with a red comforter on my king sized bed, which looked like it had a million pillows on it. Directly across from my bed, I had a 62' inch flat screen T.V with tones of game systems and games, and a top notch surround sound. It was great. I went and lay down on my bed, and was trying to go to sleep, when I was disturbed by a familiar voice.

"Oh, Mikan-Chan, thanks for the good pictures today." I heard Hotaru whisper.

"You're welcome, Hotaru-Chan, but today really wasn't for your benefit. It was for Natsume-Kun." I said.

"I still got some great pictures today, so arigato." She said slipping out my door.

No problem. I said even though she was already gone. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so there, it's been disclaimed, Happy?

Hope you like the 2nd chapter of this is gonna be fun, sorry the first one was so short, and for any grammatical errors, I'm not perfect. Enjoy and review! Anything you want to happen?

Mikan's POV

I woke up at about 4:30 am, the normal time for me to get up. I got in the shower, and when I was done I put on my usual dark blue denim jeans, tight black shirt that had a hood, black socks, and black running shoes. After I was dressed, I went over to my mirror and pulled my long auburn into a high pony tail for the day. You had to dress in dark clothing if you didn't want to be seen. I spent most of my time in the shadows, or on roofs, or in trees, watching. No one knew I was there unless I made it clear that I was there, like I did when I taunted Persona. As I opened my door to walk out, I saw the dorm bot stationed outside my door. As I tried to walk past her, she blocked my way. I just cocked and eyebrow her.

"Jino-Sensei has told me not to let you out of your room for the day." The bot said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because it is your punishment for not wearing the correct outfit while attending the academy. " She said in a hard tone.

"Fine." I said retreating back into my special star room. Once there I pushed my hand onto the east wall, and pushed it open. The wall silently slid aside to reveal a ladder leading downstairs. I stepped onto the ladder, and pulled the wall closed once more. I descended the ladder at a brisk pace. Only I, Hotaru, Natsume, and Rukia knew about the numerous passages in my room. I had to make them all myself, but I was good at building things. When I reached the bottom, I went to the wall and pushed this one aside as well. I checked if anyone was watching, and slipped out the dorm building door, and slunk into the shadows. Today had some of my favorite weather. The wind was whistling past me, making an ominous whistling sound. The rain was like little daggers, making my hair slightly wet. The shadows were everywhere, because there were thick clouds blocking the sun from breaking through. I started toward the place I and Natsume where suppose to meet. When I reached the Sakura tree, I saw Natsume already waiting there. His black hair was slightly wet, the water drops glistening like diamonds in his hair. He was wearing the regular outfit for the academy, and he had an alice stone around his neck.

"Oi, Mikan, what took you so long?" He asked when he noticed me in the shadows.

"Jino doesn't like my clothing being different from the academy's uniform, so he tried to put me under house arrest. Of course, he doesn't know about the passage ways I've made either. Ready to go?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I couldn't' think of anything else. So please review, and tell me what you want to happen in the story, and just so you know, I can't write lemons, so don't bother asking for that.

Enjoy!

Mikan's POV

We go to Central Town without any problems. As I walked into the Alice Academy pet shop. As I stepped into the shop, an employee greeted me with a smile.

"What are you looking for?" He asked cheerily.

"A kitten that I feel a bond with." I said. He lead me through the animals in the front of the shop, but I didn't find any that I wanted.

"There are a few in the back of the shop." The employee said as he lead me to the back of the shop. Once in the back, I saw at least ten cages. I saw a grey cat with purple eyes, a golden puppy with blue eyes, a auburn kitten with hazel eyes, a blue wolf with a star under its eye, a pink bird with blue eyes, but, still, I didn't find the connection I was looking for.

"Do you have any more?" I asked.

"We have one more in the back, but he hisses at everyone who looks at him, and if you try to pet him, he will attack you." The employee said, frowning. As we got to the other side of the shop, I saw a cage that held a black cat with crimson eyes. I knelt down next to the cage, and stuck my hand through the bars. The cat arched its back like it was going to attack, but then calmed down and walked slowly toward my hand. Then it clicked. The bond I had been looking for.

"I'll take him." I said while the employee just looked dumbfounded.

"Okay, right this way." The employee said leading me toward the checkout counter.

"Natsume!" I yelled running toward him. "Look at the kitten I got!" I said showing him the black kitten.

" he looks like me." He said.

"Hmm, I guess he does." I said. "I'll name him Nat." I said looking at the kitten who was currently resting in my arms.

"I wonder if there's a cat in there that looks like you." Natsume said. "Maybe we'll come back tomorrow." He said.

"Why not today?" I said

"Jino caught on to our ploy." Natsume said looking over to the bake shop. I stared at the same spot he was and saw Jino leaving the shop.

"Tomorrow." I agreed. "Let's go." I said as Jino drifted closer. I jumped into the shadows and ran for it.

**3 hours later**

"Okay Nat, here you go." I said laying out his beds, his food, his bowls, and everything else I bought for him.

As I walked over to Nat, I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it and saw Permy standing there.

"You stupid bitch!" She yelled, slapping me across the face. I stumbled backwards as Permy was getting ready for her second attack. Just as she was about to scratch me on the face, Nat jumped onto my chest and scratched her across the face. She jumped back screaming. Where Nat had scratched her, she was bleeding. Too much blood. Tons of blood. Permy screamed one last time and ran out of my room. What the hell had that been about? I looked at Nat in wonder. He looked back with a knowing look. Then he ran out of the room. I tried to chase him, but he was too quick. Maybe he just wanted some fresh air.

**15 minutes later.**

I heard a scratch at my door and walked over to open it. When I opened it, the first thing I saw was Natsume with a mad look on his face. Then I looked down and saw Nat at his feet.

"You found Nat!" I yelled picking the cat up and hugging him.

"Wrong. Nat found me." Natsume said. "I saw him and tried to catch him but he led me here. I saw Sumire walking out of the building. What happened?" He said

"Permy came and knocked on my door, and when I opened it the first thing she did was jump over and slap me. I nullified her alice before she could use it, but she still got a hit in. Just as she was about to attack me again, Nat jumped over and scratched her across the face. Then he ran out of the room, and Here you are. That's everything." I said in a rush.

"I'm liking this cat more and more." Natsume said.

"But the weird thing is, that when Nat scratched her, she bled. A lot. If you look on the ground you can see a trail of blood leading away from my room." I said.

"Hn. I noticed. He said. I'm staying here tonight." He added.

"All right" I said. Flopping down on the bed. "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." I said, closing my eyes and going to sleep with Nat curled up next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Ok, here is some character ages.

Natsume Hyuuga-16 -Special Star

Mikan Sakura-16 -Special Star

Hotaru Imai-16 -3 star

Rukia Noggi-16 -3 star

Rei Persona-32 -?

Jino-40 -2 star

Narumi-32 -2 star

Mikan POV

I woke up at around midnight. I couldn't sleep. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and heard someone talking outside me door.

"Let me in or I will kill you." I head Persona say.

"Burn in hell Persona." I head Natsume retaliate, as the heat in my room suddenly jumped, as I heard Natsume suck in a pained breath.

Okay. That was it. I yanked open the door to see Natsume and persona separated by a wall of fire. I reached out and grabbed Natsume's arm and yanked him back into our room, where Nat was hissing at the door.

"What the hell are you thinking Natsume?" I asked.

"Rei just showed up at you door and demanded I let him through. I figured he wanted to hurt you, so I went out there." He said, looking me straight in the eye.

"Well, that was very brave of you Natsume. You know he can't hurt me. First of all, I have a lock on all of my windows and doors, and second, I've trained myself to use my nullifying alice while I sleep. He can't hurt me. Now just ignore him and go to bed."I said, walking into my room.

Maybe now I would finally be able to sleep.

**Morning, 6:30 am.**

"Dang, I slept in." Isaid, groggily getting out of bed.

"You must have needed the sleep." Natsume said, pulling me into a hug.

"I still slept in." I said.

"We have to go back to central town today." He said.

"Okay let me get ready." I said, heading into my bathroom.

**10 minutes later**

"Okay, let's go." I said, heading over to the window. I pulled the window open, and grabbed onto the edge of the roof, and pulled myself up. Once one the roof, I motioned for Natsume to follow. He copied my motions, and was next to me in less than a second. Then we both ran.

**2 hours later**

" I and Natsume stepped into the pet shop, and was greeted by a young employee.

"How can I help you two today?" She asked in a bright voice.

"Can we see the animals in the back?" I asked.

"Certainly." She said, leading the way.

Once there, I lead Natsume to the cage that held the kitten with auburn fur and hazel eyes. While he was looking at her, I went and looked at the kitten with grey fur and purple eyes.

"You know what, this cat looks like Hotaru." I said.

"Yes, she does kind of resemble that purple eyed devil."Natsume said.

"Hey, your best friend is dating her." I said.

"That's just because Rukia has lost his damn mind." Natsume said frowning and shaking his head. "One wrong move and he's dead. That girl is a devil. No wonder she's your best friend. You two are so alike."

"Are you done staring at that cat?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I guess so. I think I'll get her." He said.

As we walked out of the shop, I realized the cat didn't have a name yet.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked

"Well, because she looks so much like you, I think I'll name her Mika." He said.

"Cute name." I said, petting the kitty. "Ready to go back?" I asked.

"Yeah. Lets go" Natsume said, hugging Mika closer.


End file.
